Selcas
by miniminidiot
Summary: Its BTS! KookV / Jungkook x Taehyung / Foto Jungkook dengan banyak gadis di Hongdae bertebaran. Taehyung kesal, hatinya panas. Bagi Jungkook, Taehyung yang cemburu ratusan kali lebih manis. /
**Selcas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BL/Yaoi / KookV - Jungkook x Taehyung / dldr.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jari lentik pemuda manis itu menekuk, menyatu dengan telapak tangan dan membentuk sebuah kepalan. Mata indahnya menyayu seketika setelah melihat isi yang ditampilkan oleh layar _smartphone_ nya. Bibir tipis merah muda mengerucut lucu, dan dengan hentakan keras kakinya melangkah menuju ke kamar tidur - mengabaikan tatapan _plus_ pertanyaan bingung dari rekan se _group_ _band_ nya yang lain. Oh, jangan lupakan makanan kesukaannya yang bahkan juga tak tersentuh ditinggal begitu saja oleh si manis berkulit _tan_ ini.

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung, definisi yang paling pas untuknya saat ini adalah seorang pemuda manis yang baru saja dilanda yang namanya rasa cemburu. Bagaimana tidak? Kekasihnya, Jeon Jungkook, berfoto dengan banyak gadis di luar sana, mengambil _selca_ dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, bahkan ada juga yang memeluknya. Hasilnya foto sang kekasih kini bertebaran di mana-mana dan itu sangat mengganggunya. Walaupun Taehyung tahu Jungkook melakukannya untuk _fans_ mereka tapi tetap saja, Taehyung tidak rela membagi Jungkook sampai segitunya.

Taehyung merebahkan tubuh kurusnya di tempat tidur, kemudian berguling untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi menelungkup dengan dagu menumpu pada bantal. Jari-jarinya masih terus bergerak naik turun, matanya sibuk mengamati lamat-lamat setiap gambar dan keterangan di layar smartphonenya. Membiarkan dirinya terus melihat berita-berita itu si manis jadi _bad mood._ Taehyung panas, kesal. Nafsu makannya benar-benar hilang.

"Jeon Jungkook jelek. Sok tampan. Menyebalkan. Ganjen maksimal. Mati saja!" Umpatnya dengan gumaman. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak serius, hanya sekedar pelampiasan rasa kesal -atau lebih tepat cemburu- nya pada sang kekasih.

Taehyung berguling sekali lagi, memposisikan tubuh kurusnya membelakangi pintu, hatinya kesal. Mau tidur saja.

.

.

.

.

Sementara masih di ruangan se-atap yang sama dengan si manis, _member_ yang lain saling bertatapan, karena Taehyung yang biasanya paling banyak makan kedua (setelah Namjoon tentunya) langsung beranjak begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pun, tanpa menyentuh makanannya sedikit pun, dan tanpa suara-suara gaduh lainnya yang biasa timbul akibat ulah Alien manis Kim Taehyung.

Sunyi.

"Anak itu kenapa?" Suara Jimin yang meluncur pertama kali.

"Sepertinya aku tahu." Ucap Seokjin menunjukkan ponselnya pada Namjoon yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Lihat ini, sayang."

Namjoon meraih ponsel yang diberikan Seokjin, mata sipitnya mengamati apa yang ditampilkan oleh layar ponsel milik kekasihnya. "Ya Tuhan. Jeon _puber_ Jungkook." Serunya hampir menggumam, kemudian menyerahkan ponsel itu untuk dilihat oleh _member_ lainnya.

" _See_? Sudah kubilang kalau anak itu berbahaya kalau sudah dewasa. Makanya kubilang biarkan saja dia jadi bocah." Ini Hoseok yang berkomentar, mengundang pandangan datar dari yang lainnya di ruangan itu.

"Otakmu. Jung Hoseok."

.

.

.

.

Jungkook membuka pintu _dorm_ nya perlahan, ia baru saja pulang setelah berjalan-jalan di sekitar _Hongdae_. Lelaki tampan berpenampilan serba hitam itu melangkah masuk dan menemukan _hyung_ nya yang sementara menyantap makan malam. Di sana ada Namjoon yang tengah menulis sesuatu di kertas dan Seokjin duduk disebelahnya sambil menyuapi _leader group_ mereka itu. Jimin makan dengan tenang di samping Yoongi yang tampak memindahkan beberapa potong daging ke piring kekasihnya. Sementara Hoseok hanya menikmati makanannya paling lahap sampai mulutnya belepotan terkena saus.

Tunggu.

Ada yang kurang.

Kekasih manisnya tidak ada diruangan itu. Dahi Jungkook mengerut.

" _Hyung_ , di mana Tae- _hyung_?"

Suara Jungkook sontak membuat lima pasang mata diruangan itu tertuju padanya.

"Ah, Jungkookie kau sudah pulang." Seokjin yang lebih dulu merespon pertanyaan Jungkook. Sebagai yang paling tua Seokjin pikir akan lebih baik jika ia yang bicara pada lelaki yang baru saja menyandang status _mantan bocah_ itu.

"Dia ada di kamar, tadi tiba-tiba saja dia masuk ke dalam dan belum makan sama sekali. _Hyung_ cukup yakin ada yang perlu kau jelaskan padanya mengenai foto-foto mu di _Hongdae_."

Jungkook memasang ekspresi bodohnya mendengar penuturan Seokjin. Beberapa detik setelahnya ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri. _'Astaga Taehyung melihatnya.'_ Baru saja hendak menuju ke kamar Taehyung, langkah Jungkook terhenti karena suara derit kursi yang diikuti suara Seokjin setelahnya. "Tunggu sebentar, bawakan ini untuknya juga." Seokjin berdiri kemudian di susul Namjoon. Pasangan kekasih yang sekaligus berperan sebagai ayah dan ibu itu menyiapkan makan malam untuk adik manis ter _absurd_ di grup mereka. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga nampan berisi daging, _japchae_ , nasi, sup, dan segelas air sudah berada di tangan Jungkook.

"Semoga beruntung, Jungkookie ~"

" _Ne, hyung_."

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengetuk pintu berbahan kayu di hadapannya. Nampan berisi makanan yang dibawanya di pegang dengan sebelah tangan.

"Tae- _hyungie_."

"..."

"Taetae _hyung_."

"..."

Tak kunjung ada jawaban, bukannya merasa khawatir Jungkook malah tersenyum membayangkan Taehyung yang tengah cemburu di dalam sana. Bagi Jungkook, Taehyung yang cemburu terlihat ratusan kali lebih manis. Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum jahil penuh arti.

"Sayang? Aku masuk sekarang."

Jungkook mencoba memutar gagang pintu ruangan yang menyembunyikan kekasih manisnya di dalam.

Terbuka.

Senyum Jungkook makin lebar, walaupun tidak menjawab tapi Taehyung tidak mengunci pintunya, itu berarti Jungkook _masih_ diberi lampu hijau untuk masuk.

.

.

.

.

Yang ditemukan Jungkook pertama kali adalah Taehyung yang berbaring memunggunginya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah masuk, kemudian ia meletakkan nampan di nakas dekat tempat tidur Taehyung berbaring.

Jungkook tahu kalau Taehyung belum tidur, karena saat masuk tadi ia sempat melihat kekasih manisnya itu buru-buru mematikan ponselnya ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka. Sepertinya Jungkook tahu apa yang sedang dibaca oleh Taehyung tadi.

"Sayang."

Taehyung dapat merasakan sisi tempat tidur dibelakangnya tertekan beban berat karena diduduki oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeon _ganjen_ Jungkook.

Lelaki manis itu masih enggan untuk menjawab apalagi berbalik untuk melihat kekasihnya. Taehyung tahu ia tidak seharusnya seperti ini, karena apa yang dilakukan Jungkook tidaklah lebih dari sekedar _fan service_ untuk _fans_ mereka. Jadi ia tidak mengunci pintunya agar Jungkook bisa masuk. Jujur saja Taehyung masih kesal jadi untuk sekarang cukup diamkan Jungkook saja.

"Hei, manis. Kau tidak merindukanku?" Jungkook mengusap lembut rambut Taehyung yang masih memilih diam. _Well_ , Jungkook tidak punya pilihan lain. Lelaki tampan itu menaiki tempat yang kosong dibelakang Taehyung, ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi sang kekasih hanya saja posisinya lebih tinggi dari Taehyung. Junkook menekuk lengannya untuk dijadikan tumpuan kepala, ia berbaring menyamping tepat di belakang Taehyung hingga kepala lelaki manis itu melekat tepat di dada bidangnya.

Jungkook melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Taehyung untuk mengambil benda persegi canggih yang membuat kekasihnya menjadi seperti ini. Jika digambarkan posisi mereka saat ini bisa dikatakan Taehyung benar-benar tenggelam dalam dekapan Jungkook, puncak kepalanya bersentuhan langsung dengan dagu kekasih tampannya.

Ibu jari Jungkook menekan tombol kecil di sisi ponsel milik Taehyung dan ia sudah sangat hapal dengan _digit_ angka untuk membuka kuncinya. Tak lama setelah itu ia dengan kurang ajarnya membuka semua riwayat pencarian dan jelajah Taehyung di ponselnya, dan tentu saja semuanya berisi tentang foto-foto _selca_ nya bersama banyak gadis di _Hongdae_.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung hanya diam menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jungkook, saat lelaki mirip kelinci itu juga mengutak-atik isi ponselnya juga ia hanya diam.

"Lihat? Ini saat aku bertemu di jalan."

"Mereka semua ramah, bahkan terlihat senang sekali."

"Aku juga melihat ada _cover dance_ lagu kita."

"Kalau yang ini aku bertemu di- ..."

 _Bla bla bla_.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. Ia sudah cukup mendiamkan Jungkook dan lihat sekarang? Taehyung jadi tambah kesal mendengar semua cerita Jungkook yang memberikan keterangan setiap fotonya. Apa lelaki itu tidak mengerti kalau Taehyung sedang _bad mood_ sekarang? Cemburu? Panas karena kesal?

Cukup.

"Kau menyebalkan." Dua kata pertama yang dikeluarkan bibir tipis Taehyung. Diam-diam Jungkook memuji dirinya sendiri. Rencananya untuk memancing si manis untuk berbicara berhasil, ya walaupun ada kemungkinan bisa saja setelah ini Jungkook dikuncikan pintu.

"Aku tahu. Makanya maafkan aku."

"..."

"Apa kau kesal karena ini?"

"Apa kau buta? Jawabannya sudah jelas."

" _Aigoo_ , aku jadi makin cinta kalau sikapmu seperti ini sayang."

"Pergi sana."

"Tidak mau."

.

.

.

.

Jungkook membuka aplikasi dengan _icon_ bergambar kamera di ponsel Taehyung, mengaturnya sedemikian rupa sebelum-

"Aku rasa ini bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

kembali menggoda kekasihnya.

 _ **Sret**_

Dengan cepat dan bahkan Taehyung tidak sadar, Jungkook sudah mengubah posisi mereka. Taehyung berada di bawah, terkurung di antara dua tangan Jungkook yang salah satunya memegang ponsel.

"Aku memang mengambil foto dengan orang lain, tapi aku lebih suka _selca_ yang seperti ini."

Jungkook berbisik pelan, suaranya terdengar seksi apa lagi napas hangatnya sampai terasa di permukaan wajah Taehyung. Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan dan tentu Taehyung tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Jungko-.. mmph!" Bibir tipisnya sudah lebih dulu di bungkam oleh Jungkook.

 _ **Klik**_

 _ **Klik**_

"Ahh.."

 _ **Klik**_

 _ **Klik**_

Suara yang menandakan Jungkook baru saja mengambil gambar dan mengabadikan foto mereka membuat Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Wajahnya memerah padam akibat ulah Jungkook.

"Aku lebih suka yang seperti ini. Dan aku hanya melakukannya denganmu."

Jungkook tersenyum nakal menunjukkan foto yang baru diambilnya. Di dalam satu foto itu terdapat empat foto berbeda, yang pertama saat Jungkook mencium bibir Taehyung, dilanjutkan ciuman ke bagian rahangnya pada foto kedua, dan ketika desahan Taehyung terselip di antara suara kamera, Jungkook mengabadikannya di foto ketiga dan keempat. Dimana ia menyusuri leher jenjang Taehyung hingga ke bagian tulang selangka yang menonjol milik Taehyung dengan lidahnya.

 _Wow_ , _selca_ yang _hot_. Jungkook menyukainya.

Wajah Taehyung semakin merah padam dibuatnya. "Ya! Kelinci mesum!" Lelaki manis itu memukul dada Jungkook lalu memalingkan wajah kesamping. Apapun ingin dilihatnya asalkan bukan wajah Jungkook.

Tapi sayang, tangan Jungkook lebih dulu meraih dagunya hingga mau tidak mau Taehyung menurut. Sekarang Jungkook jauh lebih kuat dari Taehyung, ingat?

"Aku suka Taetae yang cemburu seperti ini. Manis." Jungkook menatap dalam mata cokelat Taehyung.

"Tapi kau harus tahu" Jungkook mulai melancarkan aksinya mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah Taehyung dengan di selipi kalimat yang bisa membuat si manis meleleh sekarang juga.

"Mereka hanya memiliki fotoku. Bukan aku, hatiku, maupun cintaku. Karena Jeon Jungkook hanya milik nyonya Jeon. Jeon Taehyung."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Usai mengatakan itu bibir Jungkook tepat berakhir pada dua belah bibir merah menggoda yang telah dikecupnya sebelum ini. Melumatnya perlahan dan membawa kekasih manisnya ke dalam ciuman yang panjang.

Lenguhan singkat terdengar dari mulut Taehyung ketika lidah Jungkok mulai bermain dan menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Taehyung tidak kewalahan membalas ciuman Jungkook, karena sungguh ciumannya sangat lembut, dalam.

Jungkook baru saja akan beralih ke leher jenjang berlapis kulit _tan_ milik Taehyung namun lelaki manis itu lebih dulu mendorong dadanya hingga si tampan berakhir terbaring di tempat tidur.

Jungkook merengut tak terima, bisa-bisanya Taehyung menghentikan kegiatan mereka. "Kenapa, sayang?"

"Mau makan bodoh, aku lapar." Itu jawaban yang diterima Jungkook dari alien manis Kim Taehyung yang kini sudah duduk bersila dengan memangku nampan berisi makanan di pahanya. Mengabaikan Jungkook yang mengerang tidak jelas di balik punggungnya.

 _ **What?**_

Jungkook ditinggalkan begtu saja oleh Taehyung. Dengan begitu mudahnya diabaikan oleh sang kekasih.

Bolehkah Jungkook cemburu sekarang? Ia diduakan dengan makanan, _man_. Makanan.

Biarlah, Jungkook relakan saja. Dengan begitu ia jadi punya alasan untuk _menghukum_ Taehyung setelah ini, 'kan? Jungkook menyeringai nakal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang baper liat foto kookie bertebaran sama _lucky fans_ di sana angkat tangan yuuk ~


End file.
